Scott Peat
|yearsactive = 1998-present }}Scott A. Peat is an American actor best known for his role as Agent Roscoe Scott in the series The Rolling Soldier. Biography Peat was born on June 6, 1974, in Elkhart, Indiana. Hardly anything is know about Peat's past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Peat got his first on-screen role in 1998, when he had an uncredited role as a non-hip club guy in the romantic comedy Just a Little Harmless Sex. Peat got his first major role in 2015, when he was cast as Agent Roscoe Scott for four episodes of the action-drama series The Rolling Soldier. Since then, Peat was cast in movies, and TV shows such as NCIS, Pitch, Happys, Cozmo's, Flaked, The Sandman, Baskets, Into the Ashes, Secret Obsession, Out of Time, Transformers, Framily, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Westworld, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Peat portrayed Fleabag, a criminal accomplice of Louis Chaycon in the Season Fifteen episode "Ghost". Filmography *Manhood (2020) - Marshall Jacobs *Criminal Minds - "Ghost" (2020) TV episode - Fleabag *Henry Danger - 3 episodes (2019-2020) - S. Thompson *Out of Time (2019) - Motor Pool Mechanic *Secret Obsession (2019) - Ray *Evie (2019) - Scott Peat *Into the Ashes (2019) - Bruce *Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) - Demo Man (uncredited) *Rising (2018) - Burke *Westworld (2018) - Pardue Brother #3 *Bachelor Lions (2018) - Henderson *Baskets - 3 episodes (2018) - Junior the Cowboy *Shameless (2017) - Biff *Young Sheldon (2017) - Gerome *The Sandman (2017) - Stanley *Flaked (2017) - Shirtless Man *Cozmo's (2016) - Lee Hayden *Pitch - 4 episodes (2016) - Butch Hunter *The Happys (2016) - Cheese Monger *Party Over Here (2016) - Tom *NCIS (2016) - Mitchell Grafton *Hamlet's Ghost (2015) - Paramedic #1 *The Thundermans (2015) - Odd Man *Days of Our Lives - 3 episodes (2004-2015) - Mean Mechanic/Dan Matthews/Nurse Vince *The Rolling Soldier - 4 episodes (2015) - Agent Roscoe Scott *Regret (2014) - Guy *Man Life Crisis (2013) - Scott *Illegal Referral (2012) - Dealer #3 *Peter at the End (2012) - Uncle Bart *Soldiers of Fortune (2012) - Background Soldier *Dead Season (2012) - Elvis *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Head of Security *Inferno (2010) - Young Man *Framily (2010) - Dick *Night Light (2008) - Night Visitor *Resurgent (2008) - Billy *Transformers (2007) - Pentagon Watch Commander *A Life Not My Own (2006) - Unknown Character *Call of Duty 3 (2006) - Dixon (voice) *Final Confession (2006) - Man Kneeling up front *Lure (2006) - Unknown Character *Good Grief (2005) - Unknown Character *For a Life in Space (2005) - Gable Dash *The Visitors (2005) - Policeman #2 *Over There (2005) - Lieutenant *Monk (2004) - Construction Foreman *Jfets-D (2003) - Thomas *The District (2003) - Gil Freeney *Miracles - 2 episodes (2003) - Mr. Wye *NYPD Blue (2003) - Randall Stokes *Nowhere to Hide (2002) - Pfc. Johnson *The Andy Dick Show (2002) - Unsure of himself guy *Malibu, CA (2000) - Tuber *Kiss Toledo Goodbye (1999) - Gower's Friend in Church (uncredited) *Just a Little Harmless Sex (1998) - Non-Hip Club Guy (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors